monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear Squad
Description When it comes to the fear squad, Frankie is a natural. Fear captain Cleo gets annoyed when the new girl shows her stuff! Summary Frankie Stein is at her locker, talking with someone on her iCoffin about whether she would date a certain boy with eight eyes,when the bell rings. Frankie hurriedly explains she's late for Home Ick and ends the call. When she looks up, though, she finds a zombie mob blocking the hallway to the Home Ick classroom. Thinking fast, Frankie decides to go through the gymnasium to get to her class. Inside the gymnasium, Fear Squad captain Cleo is just giving a harsh speech to the participants to the fearleading tryouts. A comment on "dead weight" has Ghoulia withdrawing before the actual tryouts, but any comments on that are cut short when Frankie comes running in. She trips over a barbell and lands in a perfect front split. However, her hand pops off and scrambles away from her. Frankie dashes after it, over a vaulting horse, up a rope, along a ring, and is only spared from going on a trampoline because her hand falls back down on her hand. Still, she needs to perform several feats of acrobatics to catch it, and only when she has done so does she realize she had an audience the entire time. Cleo, annoyed that Frankie interrupted the tryouts, calls her behavior "unacceptable". However, Lagoona hears it as "exceptional" and heartedly concurs. The wannabe-fearleaders unanimously agree that Frankie has proven her worth as fearleader and declare her a member of the Fear Squad, much to Cleo's shock. Draculaura congratulates Frankie and the other wannabe-fearleaders mimic the last few moves Frankie performed in getting her hand back. Then Frankie is lifted up as the top of a fear squad pyramid. Still mildy confused about what just happened, Frankie just shrugs and smiles. Characters Notes References * Fearleading is the Monster High version of cheerleading. Continuity * Frankie brings up her Home Ick class, which significance to her would be revealed with the release of the Home Ick survival guide in July 2011. The Volume 3 webisode "Home Ick" was the first time she would be shown actually attending the class in the cartoon series. * While most fiction shows that Frankie's various parts possess a degree of autonomy when they become separated from her body, this is the only time a body part of hers actively rebels against her. * Ghoulia's desire to be a fearleader would be brought up again towards the end of Volume 2 in "Monster Mashionals Part 1". * The TV special "New Ghoul @ School" takes place at the same time as "Fear Squad", on account of Frankie becoming a member of the Fear Squad, and represents an alternative sub-continuity. Errors * There is no reason for Frankie to open her locker, as she doesn't get anything from her locker or places anything inside. * Lagoona's headfins are decoration attached to her hood, but she's not wearing her hood. Other * This is one of only a handful of times the fearleader backgrounders are seen. Normally, the fourth is a yellow-green girl with short hair, but here she is replaced by the ponytail-wearing regular backgrounder. * The zombie mob Frankie attempts to avoid is only seen elsewhere in "New Ghoul @ School". The animation is the same one between this webisode and that TV special. * In both "Fear Squad" and "New Ghoul @ School", the fearleaders wear outfits without Monster High logo. The logo would appear on the uniforms starting Volume 2. * Ghoulia doesn't wear her glasses during the try-outs. This is the only time in the entire cartoon she willingly goes without them. Category:Volume 1